Heffabee
A Heffabee is a type of Heffalump that is a creature that is a cross between a bee and a heffalump. They can be pink, blue, or orange, but orange is the most common. Unlike normal heffalumps, heffabees eat honey through their stinger. Like real bees, Heffabees are almost all girls. Pooh met several heffabees during his dream. Pooh meets a Heffabee After getting out of the way of the Bandleader Woozle and the rest of the parade, Pooh made his way back to where the Transparent Heffalump had exploded and took the honey pot, which was magically still full. He also found a new lid for the pot. As Pooh was walking along with the pot, a female Heffabee who had been watching the parade spotted him and wanted it for herself. She flew up to Pooh, buzzing her wings in tune with the music from the parade, and started flying behind him, watching him carry the honey pot. Seeing that Pooh hadn't noticed her, she reached out and tapped him on the head with her trunk to get his attention. When Pooh turned around, she eagerly reached for the tasty honey he was holding. Pooh didn't want to share the honey after all the trouble he got to get it, and tried to hide it from her. She grabbed it with her trunk and pulled, and Pooh tried to pull away, but she was stronger than he was and managed to grab the pot from him. She flew away happily carrying the pot with her trunk. Pooh tried to chase her, even jumping at her to try and grab the pot out of her trunk, but she got away, leaving him behind with the Jack-In-The-Box Woozles, who scared Pooh away. She was happy that she had a honey pot, and flew around looking for a place to eat the honey. When a spotlight appeared and pointed at a spot on the ground, she had found the right place. She thought that the spotlight was showing her where to swim so she dive down into it. When she dove into the ground, she vanished into a lake of honey that suddenly appeared. Heffabee and the Giant Honey Pot During the parade, a Heffabee from the Heffabee Hive found a giant honey pot and flew over to it, happily drinking up the honey through her stinger-like tail. But she ate so much of the honey that she became too fat to fly, and she fell into the pot and disappeared. Heffabee and the Popgun Heffalump : Another Heffabee was watching the festival, and she saw the Popgun Heffalump doing an act where he would stand on a large ball while juggling other balls. Impressed by this, the Heffabee took a photograph of his act. videoplayback 2615.jpg|Dum du de dum. videoplayback 2700.jpg|Excuse me? videoplayback 2715.jpg|Can I have that honey please? videoplayback 2718.jpg|Thank you. videoplayback 2743.jpg|Come with me to my home videoplayback 2749.jpg| videoplayback 2781.jpg| videoplayback 2821.jpg| videoplayback 2830.jpg| videoplayback 2837.jpg|Now we're for it. videoplayback 3028.jpg|Whoo-hoo! videoplayback 3006.jpg|I'm actually getting the hang of this! videoplayback 3045.jpg|What does that spot light want me to do? videoplayback 3067.jpg|Dive. Dive? Oh dive! videoplayback 3082.jpg|Splash! woozles_and_heffalumps.gif|A female Heffalump holds trunks with the Heffabee. maxresdefault.jpg|Look!!! HKPoohHeffabee.jpg|(Camera sound.) Category:Heffalumps Category:Encountered Pooh Category:Friendly Category:Females